


Bonded

by Ezzy_Pie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_Pie/pseuds/Ezzy_Pie
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren discover their bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I am my own beta, please forgive mistakes. I have no editor but myself. 
> 
> This is my first Reylo fic.

She felt it, the first time he touched her. The seductive darkness bubbling at the edges of her mind, calling, wanting, _yearning_ for something. To see herself reflected in his dark eyes. He was sent to intimidate, to yank her secrets from her mind. Yet all she saw when he removed his helmet was a scared, lost child. Eyes that failed to hide the fear, the inadequacies that sat heavy upon his heart.

Fear. He was filled with it. Churning violently through the bond that tugged, pulled, _yanked_ savagely at her soul.

Apprentice.

Nephew.

Son.

_Ben_.

He flinched away from the name and shoved her from his mind. Slamming it shut like a steel trap. Locking his swirling thoughts behind and impenetrable wall of ice and steel.

But she had seen his turmoil, felt him still. She had glimpsed the sliver of light buried amongst the darkness and blood drenching his soul. Felt his loneliness as though it was her own.

He shouted and seethed, emotion blurring his edges, the rage and resentment burning through the bond, white hot and scorching.

_He would have disappointed you._

Han.

Father.

_His_ father nor _hers_.

Parents who sent him away as a scared, frightened boy with too much power.

Both of them clung tight to a longing for the people who betrayed them.

She was bound to him by an invisible thread.

Kylo Ren of the First Order.

Snokes enforcer.

Han’s son.

_Ben Solo_.

She reached through the bond, reaching toward the loneliness, but he ripped the connection away again. Glaring at her with open hostility, but she’d felt it.

The flicker of hope and light that still remained inside him.

****

He felt it too.

The glimmer of light that still scarred his soul, the spark buried deep within his blackened heart and pulled at the blinding light within her.

Rey.

A scavenger.

A nobody.

He felt her loneliness, her rage, her fear as she poked through his mind. He was unable, or unwilling to immediately cast her out. She was angry and fearful, but also light and goodness and he _wanted_ it.

Burned for it.

She didn’t shy away from the darkness she found, instead pulling at that spark of light. He pushed back, forcing himself further under the sea of emotion as he struggled against the incoming tide. Forever drowning in an ocean of conflict and emotion.

_Ben._

His name had echoed though his soul, she’d gone deep into his mind.

Ben was never good enough.

Unwanted. Unloved. Unworthy.

Never enough for Snoke.

Soft. Weak.

Too much light.

Too many feelings.

He cast her out, his heart beating too fast in his chest. He could still _feel_ her.

But she felt it too. This thing he suddenly felt. A warmth, resting tightly against his heart.

He felt her long after he’d stormed from the room.

Rey.

Kindred.

Bonded.


End file.
